


play the game

by Jenfly



Series: the path of crimes [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Crimes & Criminals, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Romance, Teasing, lots of flirting, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: ”Is that a challenge or just an offer?”
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, hints of John Deacon/Brian May
Series: the path of crimes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	play the game

**Author's Note:**

> *relieved sigh* Finally this is finished! It took a bit longer than I thought but unfortunately I didn't that much time to write... But anyway, here this is! I have to admit that probably like 80% of what happens in this wasn't planned but... haha, I loved writing this. Progress is slow but I think we're getting somewhere. Hope you like this! 😊

Freddie stared at the door that lead to the room where Brian and Roger were talking – or more like arguing as their voices were loud and tones clearly a bit frustrated and angry – and couldn’t help but wonder what they were having a row about. It had been a week since their attempted robbery at the casino and the blond criminal had recovered from his drugging well – at least physically but mentally it seemed to have had a deeper effect.

A few minutes later the pair’s voices got quieter, eventually changing to complete silence and Freddie turned to John who was sitting on the chair beside him, his legs lifted up on to the old desk, eyes fixed on his phone.

”Do you think they killed each other or are making out?” Freddie asked thoughtful.

John torn his gaze from his phone, meeting Freddie’s and shrugged.

”Definitely making out,” he said, smirking, and Freddie just raised his brows as if to ask if John was serious.

Then the door opened and both criminals came out, the blond brushing his hand briefly against Brian’s before turning and walking away. Freddie’s eyes followed his retreating back until he was completely out of sight, the main door clicking shut behind him. When his attention turned to Brian who stood down to the chair opposite of the desk, releasing a long sigh and running his fingers through his curly hair.

”Troubles in paradise?” Freddie asked tentatively. He wasn’t meant to pry too much but he just was worried that something wasn’t right. Brian’s eyes meet his, tiredness clear in them.

”Nothing that hasn’t happened before,” he said, flashing a tiny, reassuring smile at Freddie. ”He’s just still shaken up from the drugging a little. And he doesn’t like it when I become too overprotective and start fussing.”

Freddie nodded in understanding. ”He’s used to take care of himself, right? So that’s why it isn’t easy for him to accept help from others.”

”Yeah. He’s been independent from very young age. But there’s more than that. His past…” Brian trailed off for a moment, seeming to think if he should continue or not. ”It was a difficult one. And after we met, things were so close to go horribly wrong.”

The look in Brian’s eyes was sad, painful, and something unpleasant turned within Freddie. He took a glance at John who was looking at the curly haired criminal with sympathetic eyes.

”I’m sorry if I sound too curious but what happened?”

Brian sighed, shaking his head. ”It’s a long story but the main key of it is that I saved is life.”

That explained the blond’s behavior – why he had been so tense and in a defensive mood ever since he had come clean of the drug. He must have gone through flashes of past and maybe even fear of it repeating itself.

”Will he be okay?”

Brian gave Freddie a small smile. ”Yeah, he will come around. He just needs to have a moment to himself.”

”And you two are okay?”

Brian’s eyes turned softer as he nodded. ”Still going strong, so no need to worry.”

Freddie smiled at Brian, feeling glad that the situation wasn’t so bad. What Brian had told him, however, had only raised his curiosity and he really wanted to know more about the pair and their past. But it could wait a while since they had more important things to take care of.

* * *

”Are you really sure we need to team up for this?” Roger asked, crossing his arms over his chest and gazing Freddie and John a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

”Well, we don’t need to if you don’t want but I think it would be best considering the gang we have to face,” Freddie said, trying his best not to get annoyed by the blond’s reluctance to work together. For the past two weeks they had done research of the gang that had succeeded to steal the diamonds right under their noses and Freddie and John were ready to team up with Brian and Roger but it had proved to be hard to convince the other duo to work with them. Brian didn’t seem that opposed to the idea but Roger didn’t buy the offer that easily.

”How can we be sure that you aren’t just playing with us and that minute we succeed – if we succeed – to get those diamonds, you won’t run away with them?”

Freddie let out a slightly frustrated smile. He could see why Roger was mistrusting towards them but it was still slowly getting under his skin. 

”We have the same goal – to get those diamonds. And if we get them, the money is split evenly and we all get our parts. That’s the deal. We don’t mess with things like this.”

Roger squinted his eyes, then turning to Brian, his expression immediately turning softer. 

”What do you think? Can we trust those two?” he asked and Brian glanced between them all. 

”They seem sincere to me,” Brian answered and Roger didn’t look very happy with his words. Brian realized his boyfriend’s discontent and reached out to take the blond’s hands in his. Freddie’s annoyance faded as he saw the way Roger relaxed when Brian lifted up their joined hand and pressed sweet kisses to the blond’s knuckles. He couldn’t stop the smile that made its way to his lips, though a part of him wasn’t sure if he was meant to be witnessing the moment – it felt a bit like he was intruding something private but the fact that he and John were standing there didn’t seem to bother the duo.

”Do you trust me?” Brian spoke softly, eyes locked on Roger’s. A moment of silence passed before a small, genuine smile rose to Roger’s lips.

”You know I do,” he said quietly. 

”Maybe we should give this a go, then”, Brian said, letting go of Roger’s other hand and giving a light nudge to his chest. ”I know that we don’t know those two but based on research the gang behind this a lot harder to deal with and I think that we have a better chance to survive if we team up.”

With a smile on his face, Roger nodded and Brian leaned forward to press a kiss to his temple. Then they both turned to Freddie and John.

”Alright, I guess we can give this a shot,” Roger stated, the look in his eyes still not fully convinced. ”And I guess I owe you a favor as you saved me.”

The last words surprised Freddie as it was the first time the blond had addressed the fact that he and John had saved him at the casino. They had expected at least a simple thank you but so far they hadn’t gotten one, except from Brian, so Freddie took this as a little victory. 

”This probably don’t mean much but you can trust us. We might be criminals but we still know what loyalty is. And over the years we’ve learned to recognize the people who we can trust.”

It was John’s turn to speak and Freddie was glad his boyfriend had stepped in. His calmness in tenser situations usually worked wonders and he seemed to always find the right words. The suspicion left from Roger’s eyes, curiosity replacing it as he raised his other brow.

”You are quite a mysterious pair,” the blond said, tiny smirk playing on his lips. ”I don’t give people chances easily but maybe I can make an exception this time.”

”Thank you.” Freddie couldn’t help but smirk back at Roger. ”We saw how you looked at us at the casino. If you want to know more about us, now you have a chance to find out more. How does that sound? Do we have a deal?”

Roger seemed to consider the offer for a while, though Freddie was sure he had already made up his mind.

”Sounds good,” he smirked. ”We have a deal.”

Freddie hummed pleased. ”How about we forget this diamond hunt for a while and go have a drink? Might be a good to start getting to know each other right away.”

”Yeah, sure. But you’re buying,” Roger stated.

”Of course.”

* * *

The next few weeks went fast and the four of them started to get along better day by day but the change in Roger had been the most noticeable. He rarely showed any signs of suspicion and he looked much more at ease with John and Freddie as his flirty nature had come out. Freddie was glad the blond had given him and John a change and he had to admit that he was starting to enjoy the blond’s company. Just like now as he was listening to the blond telling a story about one of his little stealing missions, holding a bottle of beer in his hand and looking relaxed as he was leaning against the backrest of the worn-out leather couch, his feet resting on the small table.

Freddie’s eyes were following the little changes in Roger’s face, the way his eyes sparkled and lips curved into a mischievous smile and how his laugh rang sweetly in the air when he had finished telling a detail that had gone a bit wrong. It was charming but it was obvious behind his joyful shell there was something else – a deeper, vulnerable side of him. The ghosts of the past, the pain and hopelessness and so much more that Freddie couldn’t place. He had learned in the past weeks that Roger really didn’t want to show his vulnerability but he had seen his brave, strong exterior cracking a bit when certain topics had come to discussion.

Roger stopped talking for a moment and Freddie saw his gaze reaching for Brian’s and when they met, both men started to smile softly. The change that happened in Roger whenever he interacted with Brian was so fascinating. Even the tiniest of gestures from Brian seemed to melt the blond and they always were so gentle with each other that sometimes Freddie almost forgot that the duo was a pair of criminals who had killed a bunch of people without a second thought. It was clear as a day that they were in love and Freddie loved how open they were when it came to showing affection to each other. 

He smiled as he saw Brian motioning Roger to come to him and Roger was up in a blink of an eye, walking straight away to his boyfriend. Brian’s hands settled on his waist and he pulled the blond to sit on his lap, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Roger’s eyes were full of warmth, a series of light chuckles escaping his mouth as Brian started peppering his neck with kisses.

”Hey, stop it, we have an audience,” Roger laughed, gently swatting Brian’s arm.

”I wanted to cuddle you,” Brian spoke quietly, taking glances at Freddie and John. ”Besides, they don’t seem to mind.”

Freddie let out a chuckle. ”We definitely don’t mind. Right John?”

John looked at Freddie, smiling widely, and shook his head. ”Not at all. As long as your clothes stay on.”

John’s comment made everyone laugh and Roger turned in Brian’s lap, throwing his other arm around his shoulders and pressing his face into the mop of curls.

”This is a bit unfair. John, come here, I want some cuddles, too,” Freddie demanded playfully. John pretended to be annoyed by rolling his eyes but he stood up and came to Freddie, sitting beside him. Freddie lifted up John’s hand and settled it over his shoulders, snuggling closer to his boyfriend and letting out a content sigh, closing his eyes for a brief moment. The sound of soft cooing reached his ears and he wished he would have had something he could have thrown the other duo with.

When Freddie finally opened his eyes, he saw Brian and Roger looking at them smiling, and something within him was telling him that maybe they all would get along much better than he had first thought.

*

Brian was having a hard time tearing his gaze away from Roger who was just sparring with Freddie. He was wearing only sweatpants and a loose tank top. The color of the fabric was darker on those spots where sweat had stained it and he could see it glistening on his skin, the way his muscles were flexing as he moved. Both men were trying to tackle the other but so far their little exercise fight had been pretty equal, though a few times Roger had succeeded to momentarily trap Freddie into his hold.

It was obvious Freddie was also a skillet fighter and he gladly taught some useful moves to Roger and Roger was accepting the advice without any reluctance. It was nice to see the two getting along, especially as Brian knew that Roger didn’t trust new people so easily. However, Freddie’s patience and a kind, flirty nature had clearly been appealing to Roger and day by day the blond seemed to become more at ease with Freddie.

”Roger seems to be a skilled fighter,” John said beside Brian, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. ”I haven’t seen anyone who’s skills could match Freddie’s in a long time.”

Brian was finally able to move his gaze away from Roger and turn his attention to John who was looking at the two with thoughtful expression on his face.

”He is the best,” Brian admitted, a smile on his lips, and John’s eyes met his. ”And it’s good to see Freddie offering him some kind of challenge.”

”I take it as that you’re not much of a fighter then?”

”Not really. I can do it but my skills lie elsewhere,” Brian said and there was a glint of curiosity in John’s eyes.

”That much I’ve figured but you haven’t actually told what’s your secret.”

”Do you remember when I mentioned the alarm at the casino?” Brian asked and John nodded. ”I switched it off as well did some tricks to the security camera so that it would show wrong footage.”

Understanding filled John’s eyes, his smile turning into a small smirk. ”Oh, I see. Some kind of hacker, right?”

”Yes, that’s my thing.”

”Seems fitting to you,” John stated, letting his gaze study Brian’s appearance. ”No offence but you kind of look like a nerd.”

Brian let out a chuckle. ”None taken. And what about you? Why the knives?”

”I’m not sure. They just feel more… me, you know?”

Brian hummed, nodding. He understood what John meant. It was just the same with him as he felt more at ease when he was working with computers or other devices. He was just about to say something when a thud and a loud yelp filled the air, startling him and John. They both turned to look at Freddie and Roger and Brian smirked as he saw Freddie lying on the floor flat on his back and Roger keeping him pinned down.

”Ha, I won,” Roger said, clearly happy he succeeded to beat Freddie but Brian could hear the playfulness in his voice. 

”Okay, I give up,” Freddie said and Brian was pretty sure he was smirking at Roger. ”You’re good.”

”I know,” Roger replied, releasing Freddie of his hold and straightening himself up. When he reached out his hand to help Freddie, the other man just swatted it away gently, standing up on his own, and without a warning gave a playful shove to Roger’s arm. The blond pretended to be offended and Freddie definitely wasn’t buying it as he moved his hands to Roger’s sides and started tickling him. As a roar of laughter started to echo in the large hall-like room and the two ended up tackling each other to the floor again, Brian couldn’t help but smile at the sight fondly.

”They are getting along really well now,” John commented quietly. ”As if they had known each other for much longer than just some weeks.”

”Yeah, I’m glad to see them getting along,” Brian said, eyes still locked on the duo that was having a playful wrestling match on the floor. ”If things continue progressing as well as they’ve done so far, it will be only a matter of time when those two are inseparable.”

”Hmm, what a lethal pair they will be...”

”Indeed. We have to find a way to combine our skills so that we won’t be left second.”

Brian’s comment made John chuckle and he earned a light kick from the younger man. He turned his attention to John, making an eye-contact with the other man, and there was this gleam in his eyes that Brian found intriguing.

”I could teach you a few tricks with knives. If you’re willing to try them, of course?”

Brian couldn’t deny the fact that the offer – or possibly a challenge – sounded tempting. He raised his brow, a small smirk tucking at the corner of his mouth as John stood up from the chair, pulling his knives out from the holders on his belt and starting to lazily roll them with his fingers.

”Is that a challenge or just an offer?” 

John’s smile turned mysterious and Brian could feel the curiosity tingling under his skin. He took a step closer to Brian and Brian barely had time to blink as there was a knife-edge ever so slightly placed under his jaw. Brian drew in a sharp breath through his nose, eyes widening as he looked at John. 

”Maybe you should find it out?” John said, his tone of voice falling to the teasing side and something unfamiliar stirred within Brian. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. John smirked, carefully pressing the knife more against Brian’s skin, and Brian couldn’t do anything else than stare at the man standing in front of him, oozing mysterious energy.

A moment later, the knife was pulled away and John winked at him before turning on his heels and heading towards Freddie and Roger. Brian watched after him, slowly releasing a breath he had kept in, the unfamiliar feeling lingering inside him like an echo in the quiet room. He wasn’t completely sure what John had tried to achieve with his little surprise but if he had wanted to make Brian even more curious, he definitely had succeeded in that.

* * * * * *

”So, how are we gonna do this?” Roger asked, motioning to the pile of papers on the desk. ”Based on the research this Jamie Beach is hard to beat.”

Freddie was biting his lower lip, clearly lost in his thoughts, while John was casually leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and eyes fixed on the research papers. Brian was sitting on a chair by the desk, eyes going between the trio, hoping someone would come up with some kind of suggestion.

Jamie Beach – also known as Miami – was a dangerously clever criminal who had a fair amount of thieves working for her. Apparently she rarely did the stealing work herself – she seemed to prefer working from afar, creating plans and just commanding her loyal workers around but in some cases, she had made exceptions and had come to finish businesses herself. She was also ruthless when it came to getting rid off people who betrayed or even tried to betray her and sometimes even some innocent souls had been lost due to unfortunate occurrence that had lead them to a path that crossed with hers. 

Reading about the stories that people had told about how she tended to torture people to get the information she needed, had made Brian feel sick. He had never liked hurting people in any way and if he still could avoid killing, he did it gladly. He might be a criminal but he still had a heart. 

”Bri? You with us?” Roger’s voice reached Brian’s ears and he was shaken out of his thoughts. When his eyes met Roger’s, he saw that concern had filled those blue orbs. 

”Yes, I just...” He let out sigh. ”She really is a cold-hearted bitch.”

”Damn right,” Freddie stated with a hint of anger in and disgust in his voice. ”Out of all the criminals I’ve encountered or heard of, she’s the worst. And her gang is just full of lost puppies who have no other choice than to obey her or else they won’t see another day.”

Roger nodded, humming, his eyes still locked with Brian’s as he walked over to him. He placed his other hand on Brian’s shoulder and buried the other into his curls, gently starting to play with them. Brian leaned into the touch, a tiny grateful smile rising to his lips. 

”So, does anyone have any ideas how we should start progressing?” Roger inquired and Brian could sense the impatience his boyfriend was feeling. 

”I have an idea,” Freddie said, earning everyone’s full attention. ”It’s not much but at least it’s a start.”

”If we all want to stay alive, I guess it’s better to start carefully,” John commented and the rest of them agreed.

”Yes, that’s why I think we should start by getting more information from close up. I mean, we could try to track some of her workers and find out what she is going to do with the diamonds. And maybe we will find out where she keeps them, too.”

”That could work,” Brian said looking at Freddie who offered him a smile. ”But it’s still risky.”

”Yeah, well, being a criminal is all about taking risks, right?” Roger threw in and Brian knew he was right. No matter how well the plan was, there would always be some risks.

”We can take this as a practice and team up a bit differently. I could go with Roger and you and John could work together,” Freddie suggested, motioning between Brian and John. ”How does that sound?”

Brian’s gaze met John’s and something moved inside him as he saw the mysterious spark in his eyes.

”I’m up for a chance,” Roger answered. ”No offense, love,” he added, gently patting Brian’s shoulder. Brian settled his hand of top of Rogers, then lifting it from his shoulder and bringing it to his lips.

”It’s okay, baby,” he murmured against Roger’s knuckles, pressing a light kiss on to them right after. ”I’m not overly fond of this chance but if we want to be a good team, it’s necessary.”

”I’m glad you are up for this, Roger,” Freddie said, flashing a charming smile at the blond. ”And you and Brian get along so well, right darling?” Freddie turned to John who was still looking at Brian, a small smirk adorning his lips.

”Oh, yes, we do get along,” John stated, having a glimmer of flirt in his voice. ”And maybe after this we can get along much better.”

Brian swallowed, the odd feeling inside him stirring even more. He had no idea why John was flirting with him, especially so openly, but it didn’t seem to bother Freddie or Roger. 

”I guess this can be a good thing.” Brian tried his best to sound neutral and John’s smirk only got wider as he raised his brows.

”Just a good thing? Hmm, if it depends on me, I’ll make sure this will be more than a good thing.”

Brian cursed in his mind as he felt the heat rushing to his cheeks and he lowered his gaze, not daring to look at John anymore. Something was making tiny flips within him and his heart was picking up just a slightly faster pace, and he knew John was getting slowly under his skin. Being seduced had lead him to the path of crimes all the years ago and if he wouldn’t be careful this time, he might find himself stepping into a territory he wasn’t meant to go into.

”Deaky, you better reduce your flirting or otherwise the poor man don’t know what to do with himself,” Freddie cooed and Roger just laughed while bending down and slid his arms around Brian’s chest, kissing his cheek.

”Brian is pretty easy to seduce,” Roger stated teasingly and Brian could feel his cheeks turning even deeper shade of red.

”Really?” John was curious but not surprised – or that what his tone of voice told Brian as he still didn’t dare to look at the man.

Roger chuckled, nuzzling Brian’s hair.

”We ended up together because I seduced him.”

Freddie whistled quietly. ”Oh, that sounds like a delicious story. Please, tell us more.”

Brian shook his head, hoping Roger would take the hint. Now just wasn’t the right time for that story. Roger’s arms around his chest tightened and he pressed a feather-light kiss to his temple.

”Unfortunately that story has to wait for a better moment,” Roger said and Brian let out a relieved sigh. ”Now we have to focus on this new mission.”

”Oh, well, as much I would have loved to hear your epic love story, I have to agree,” Freddie said, sounding slightly disappointed. ”However, the sooner we get into action, the better. So, are we all now on the same page with the team up thing?”

Brian heard others announcing their consent and he could feel their eyes on him, waiting for his confirmation. Finally he turned his gaze back to John and Freddie, offering them an approving smile.

”I’m in.”

Roger squeezed him, letting out a silent but delighted _’yes’,_ and Freddie looked happy that his suggestion had been received well. John, in turn, counted on the smug smirk and Brian was sure it didn’t promise anything good. Somewhere deep down he had a feeling that this team up might start mixing the pack in a way that would cause them to stray from the path they were now on.

He of all people knew that temptation could be a dangerous thing, especially when it was so easily offered.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. 😊❤️


End file.
